


Meat Shield

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reinhardt reacts to reader getting shot to save him





	Meat Shield

Reinhardt was used to being the shield. He would take hit after hit after hit to keep his comrades safe. Each wound he received meant the hit hadn’t landed on someone else, so he wore each scar like a medal. Sure he was often left bloodied and bruised after most battles, but he could live with that temporary pain. Whereas the pain of losing someone he cared about does not fade away. That wound doesn’t heal but rather festers and hurts constantly. Lieutenant Wilhelm was known for being fearless in battle but that that simply was not the case. He went in to each fight terrified of what- or rather who- he could lose.It was that fear that drove him forward and kept him standing, because he sure as hell didn’t want to face it. But we so rarely get what we want.

Hindsight is a wonderful thing. It kept running over and over in his head that he should have had his shield up rather than his hammer swinging. He should have prioritised protecting, not attacking. But he was so caught up chasing one more kill that he didn’t see where his heavy steps fell. His muscles seized as electricity coursed through him once he stepped on the small silver device. When he could finally open his eyes he found himself in the dirt and staring at the blinding sun above.However slow he was at recovering, his suit was slower. His helmet flickered as the system struggled to reboot. He was left vulnerable as a shadow loomed over him, weapon slowly rising. Whatever the enemy was pontificating about was lost to the ringing in his ears. A million thoughts crossed his mind at once. Going through everything he was leaving behind, how much he had yet to do, all the chances he had missed. The moment was suspended in time, dragging out what could be his last. Then everything was a blur.

You burst into the scene like an avenging angel crashing to earth, slamming into that gloating son of bitch. You were a tangle of limbs as you tried to wrestle their gun away. They were good, but you had pure fury fuelling you. When you had finally ripped the gun from their grasp there was no hesitation as you unloaded the clip into any part of their body you could hit. You sat atop them breathing heavily, trying to fire a now empty gun with trembling hands. You didn’t cease until Reinhardt’s large form engulfed yours and dragged you away from the enemy agent. Once you realised he was alive and he was safe it was as if the strings that held you up were suddenly cut and your once stiff muscles failed. The wave of relief that washed over you was so strong that it felt like it crushed you and you collapsed against Reinhardt with a shaky breath.

“It’s okay, little mouse, they’re dead, they’re dead,” Rein whispered between pressing kisses to your head. You couldn’t help but feel as though he was trying to assure himself more than you. “You fool, you could have gotten killed.”

“Well now you know what it feels like to see your love in the firing line. It fucking sucks.”

“Point taken. Next time you wish to teach me a lesson, try discussing the issue first, yes?”

You merely hummed in response, relief leaving you lightheaded. Only it wasn’t just the relief. It wasn’t until your head lolled against his chest that Reinhardt noticed the blood seeping from your side. He prayed it wasn’t yours, but as the stain on your uniform continued to bloom he was finally brought face-to-face with his greatest fear.


End file.
